A Forbidden Secret
by Tossino
Summary: So... Sasori was dead now was he? And it was time to get a new partner. Damn it... It better not be some idiot. Like that Tobi. DeiTobi/TobiDei fanfic. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

This i another story of mine. A Deidara x Tobi one. xD This is the prolouge, I'll add the first chapter tomorrow.

People on other sites was wondering a bit over the strange titel. So to explain a little, this title kinda has this meaning: A secret is something that you can tell to those closest to you, if you trust them enough. But the secret this story is about, and I think you can guess it, you can't tell to **anyone** except the two involved. Hope that makes sense.

Enjoy it, and please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

The storm was raging outside the Akatsuki hideout, though it wasn't something that could be noticed on the inside. The light from the bright lamps in the roof lit up the stone walls. Steps echoed in the empty space between the walls, giving a feeling of emptiness, even though the cave was anything but empty. The man that made the echoing sound quickly turned around to walk the other way. His blonde hair swept through the air by the sudden movement. He walked back and forth in the warmed up corridor. He looked down at his newly 'repaired' arms. He gave up a deep sigh. He was going to get a new partner today, but why did Pein let him wait like this? _Damn it Sasori no Danna. Why did you have to go and die_? He asked himself. It was the same question he had asked what felt like a million times the last half hour. The seconds felt like minutes as the steps kept echoing.

He was frustrated over the sudden death of the partner he had worked with for so long. Immortal? Yeah, right. No one was truly immortal, everything had to disappear sometime. That was how things worked. It didn't make it better when Zetzu told him that the damn Shukaku Jinchuuriki actually **survived**, thanks to the old hag that killed his partner. And then he had to search through all the papers from his clan he took when he left his village, just to see if he could somehow replace the arm that was crushed by the same Jinchuuriki. Thank god he did find something. He heard a door open behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, to find Uchiha Itachi looking at him. _Great, just perfect. A visit by the Uchiha always makes my day_, he thought sarcastically.

"What?" He asked the Uchiha.

Itachi, who had his Sharingan activated (as always), glared a little.

"Oh please," he answered, "don't tell me that you don't here yourself muttering all the time? You know how easy you hear things that comes from the corridor, so if you could just shut up maybe we can get some peace around here." Deidara raised an eyebrow.

He muttered? What the hell? The Uchiha shut the door before Deidara had a chance to answer. Sure, he could and the Uchiha would still hear it, but he simply shrugged. Who the hell cared anyway? He stood on the same spot for a while before he started walking back and forth again, this time with his hands on his back. He looked down at the ground. _I better not get stuck with a complete idiot_, he thought and clenched his fist, looking back at his little meeting with the idiot Tobi in the forest. _Sasori no Danna might not have been the nicest partner, but anyone is better then that idiot_. He looked up when the door opened again. Seeing as no one stood in the doorway he assumed that he could go in.

He entered the dimly lit room. Pein sat at a desk in the middle of the room resting his head on his hands. His spiral eyes met Deidara's blue one. Deidara never liked those eyes; they made him feel so uncomfortable. Zetzu stood on the right side of the door, watching the new Akatsuki member. The two sides mumbled to each other. Deidara tried to hear what they said, but he couldn't catch a single word. Hidan and Kakuzu stood in the corner to Deidara's left. Itachi and Kisame stood beside them. Konan was in the far back of the room, in the only spot that was nearly completely black. Deidara concentrated his gaze on the new Akatsuki member. That black hair looked awfully familiar.

"Deidara," Pein then spoke. "Come here."

Deidara obeyed and stopped at the side of the new Akatsuki member.

When he heard the member on his side spoke in that annoying voice he hated so much, he widened his eyes in shock and looked to his side.

"Hi Deidara-sempai!" The man - or boy, as Deidara saw him as - spoke. Deidara stared at the orange mask.

"Oh no," he said shook his head. "No way, I'm not going to…"

He then realized what the stupid shinobi called him. He closed his eyes and slighty – and quickly – shook his head.

"Wait… What, un?"

He opened his eye. He could swear that Tobi was grinning behind that ugly mask.

"I said hi," he answered happily.

"No, not that," Deidara shook his head again and then pointed at the masked man (boy). "What did you just call me, un?"

Pein looked slightly amused as he watched the two ninjas. Tobi seemed a little confused when he answered.

"Deidara-sempai," he said with his voice a little less childishly happy.

"S-sempai?" Deidara asked the mask, confused.

Tobi poked him a little.

"Perhaps you're a little deaf sempai," he said teasingly.

Deidara was quiet. He didn't hear wrong. Hidan let out a slight laugh in amusement at Deidara's expression. Kakuzu hit his side with the elbow, and whispered between his teeth.

"I'm already annoyed at you," he said. "So shut up."

Hidan glared at him. Pein spoke up.

"You have five days to get to know each other a bit," he said. "Then you'll go out on your first mission together. And Tobi, try not to get on Deidara's nerves. We like some peace and quiet around here."

Tobi scratched the back of his head. He saw Deidara starting to walk out of the room.

"Wait up sempai!" He said happily and sprinted out of the room.

Deidara rolled his eyes. Something then blocked his path. He looked up and saw the walking man-eating plant.

"If you hurt Tobi too much in any way," the light half said. "**it won't be fun for you**," the black half finished the sentence. Deidara smiled a little, a sweat drop falling from the back of his head.

"No need to threaten me like that," he said. "I won't hurt him." As he walked past the walking plant he inwardly thought; _too much_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As someone commented for me on another website I have this submitted on, Itachi acted a little rude. So there's no need to point that out of you were planning to. It was a little mistake on my part, and I'll try not to do that again. x)

Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter. Yes, I know I said that I would add it yesterday. I forgot, sorry about that. x)

This was very enjoyable to write. lol. I'm trying to show both Tobi's and Deidara's feelings in the matter of their... relationship. xD Enjoy!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

Flapping from wings where heard when birds took off from the thick tree crowns of the forest. The leaves were so compact that the sunlight barely slipped through. The animals often targeted by predators took advantage of it and built there nests between the leaves. Aside from the chirping from birds and the rustle when squirrels jumped from branch to branch the forest was completely silent. A fox was sneaking through the high grass looking for a mouse and other small animals to eat for lunch. In the distant horizon you could see black clouds drifting away. The recent storm had been going on for a whole week. Deidara and Tobi had been forced to go out in it because of their mission, which was, according to Pein, very important.

You could hear a light thud when a foot hit one of the thicker branches, and flapping as more birds took off to the air from the sudden presence of two humans. One blonde, and one black haired. Their legs were showing since the cloak was flapping wildly behind them from the wind. The blonde tightly held a scroll in his left hand and a kunai in the other. He glanced behind him every few minutes. He looked at the other shinobi.

"Can't you speed up a little Tobi?" He asked annoyingly. "They're gaining at us, un."

"I'm going as fast I can Deidara-sempai," Tobi answered unhappily.

He wanted to be able to please his sempai, but he couldn't do anything at the moment. That gave him a lump in his throat. Deidara growled and put the scroll inside his cloak. He put the kunai in his mouth and his hands in the bags resting on his hips. The mouths on his palms greedily took a piece of the clay and started to chew.

Tobi studied his partner. _I wonder what sempai's planning to do now,_ he thought when he saw him put his hands in the bags. After about two minutes Deidara looked at him.

"You go in ahead," he said with his teeth still shut to hold the kunai. "I'm going to plant some traps, un."

Tobi widened his one eye, but it was, of course, impossible for Deidara to see it.

"What are you planning to do sempai?" He asked.

Deidara smirked.

"You'll see, un," he said and stopped on a branch. Tobi was fighting the impulse to stay with his sempai as he continued going.

Deidara watched his hands spit out the clay it had been chewing. He shut his hands and sculped them into grasshoppers.

_They won't be able to run away from these,_ he thought with a smirk. _And they will explode when they hit someone._

He watched in front of him and frowned, trying to concentrate. He searched for traces of chakra, then dropped the grasshoppers on different branches.

_There are about fifteen of them,_ he thought. _If this succeeds, we will get rid of eight._

He nodded in a slight agreement to his own conclusion before he turned around and went after Tobi. Whoever the pursuers were they would probably get there in a few minutes. If only Tobi could go a little faster, they would be able to get away without needing to place any traps. But it seemed that wasn't meant to happen. He gave up a sigh.

Tobi glanced behind him when he heard something hit a branch. He smiled slightly when he saw his sempai. Deidara slowed down when he was side to side with Tobi.

"Hi again sempai," Tobi said, loudly and happily. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, hi Tobi, un," he answered.

Tobi blushed under his mask when he got an answer. Deidara usually didn't reply his attempts to be nice, so this made him really happy. At some points he wished he didn't have that mask on, so that his sempai could see his reactions and emotions. Wait a minute. Why did he wear the mask in the first place? He couldn't remember that. He frowned when he tried to remember. After a while he gave up and scratched his head a little. He then heard a huge blast from behind him.

Deidara glanced at Tobi when he noticed he got completely quiet. That's weird, he usually talks every minute, but now he had been quiet for over three. Was he thinking about something? No, that can't be. Tobi wasn't a person who was thinking a lot. Deidara frowned when he saw him scratch his head. What was happening inside the idiot's head right now? Then the explosion came. Deidara glanced behind him and grinned evilly.

"That should've done it, un," he said. He looked back in front of him.

"That's great Deidara-sempai," he heard Tobi.

Deidara looked at him and nodded as a thank you. To his surprise, Tobi seemed to get very happy by a simple 'thanks'.

_What the hell?_ He thought and frowned.

Tobi didn't seem to stop looking at him, and that made him feel uncomfortable. Tobi didn't have…? No, that couldn't be. Deidara swept away the thought that was about to form in his head. There was no possible way that would be the case.

Tobi hummed a little tone of a song he remembered his mother used to sing for him when he was a little boy. Why was he so happy? He didn't really know. But that his sempai acknowledged what he said to him was something completely new. Did Deidara finally start to acknowledge he was there? He blushed again. Did his sempai finally start to care? Right in the middle of his thoughts he didn't really looked where he was going, and he slipped on a branch when he put his foot down on it. He let out a little 'Whoa!' and fell down from the high tree.

Deidara was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard Tobi's humming. What was the idiot doing? This couldn't be happening. That melody already annoyed him. And then he heard the little 'Whoa!' from him. He glanced to the side just in time to see him disappear out of sight. Oh damn. The idiot actually fell down. Why did he always make the worst thing that could possibly happen in their current position happen? He really wanted to just leave the idiot as it was, but he probably would end up in Zetsu's stomach if he did. Zetsu wasn't stupid enough to believe Tobi died that easily. He gave up a sigh before he jumped down after his partner.

Tobi landed hard on his back. He coughed to try and get his breath back and then looked up.

_I hope sempai doesn't go back without me,_ he thought and stood up.

This was just great; he had embarrassed himself in front of a person he admired. He blushed slightly, again, at the thought. He brushed away some grass from his back and stood on the same spot, waiting for his sempai.

Deidara landed swiftly on his feet and looked around him.

_Now, where is that idiot?_ He asked inwardly as he tried to feel any nearby chakra.

Damn it, the rest of the pursuers weren't far away. He might've gotten rid of some of them, but these might be ANBU. He sighed, and then felt a familiar chakra. Ah! It was Tobi's. That meant he was nearby. He started to walk in the opposite direction from where they were headed in search for his new partner.

He found the idiot in a few minutes. He seemed to be watching out in the blue, with no real center for his view. But of course, it was hard to see when he wore that ugly mask.

"Oi, Tobi," he called out. "We better get out of here before those pursuers find us, un."

He saw Tobi jump when the idiot heard his voice.

"Yeah…" Tobi answered. "I'm coming sempai."

Deidara sighed when he started to walk towards him. He then saw something in the corner of his eye. He held up a hand as a sign to stop the idiot from walking.

And Tobi did. He really wanted to do whatever his sempai told him to. He wanted Deidara to like him. And that was difficult, since Deidara didn't really like him at all. A kunai landed on the spot that he would've been on if he continued walking. He looked surprised at his partner. Deidara stopped him? But, he thought Deidara wanted him to die, why did he…? Wait, what was he thinking now? It was probably just for the mission's sake. Yeah, that must be it; his sempai didn't care about him did he?

Deidara gave up a slight sigh if relief when Tobi stopped. It was lucky for him that he understood his sign. Maybe he wasn't such a big idiot after all? He saw the kunai hit the ground just centimetres in front of his partner.

_There,_ he thought, took the kunai out of his mouth and threw it in the direction the attack came from. He wasn't surprised when he didn't hear the kunai hit. These ninjas were definitely not stupid. It had of course changed position when it missed its target.

_As long as __**I**__ don't reveal myself we should be fine,_ he thought and motioned for Tobi to come to him.

Tobi frowned a little. He was going to come to him? His sempai didn't plan to fight? That shouldn't be a real problem now should it? Oh, right. Deidara was an S-class missing-nin and his face was probably in every bingo book. And it would probably be stupid of him to stay in the same spot for too long. This time he dashed over to his partner's side.

Oh good, the idiot understood what he meant. But it took a while for him. He watched as Tobi landed on his side. He didn't want to make a sound, so he turned around and pushed Tobi to his front.

_Come on, you get what I mean don't you?_ He thought and pushed a little more.

That made Tobi finally understand what he meant and he sprinted off into the forest once more. He sighed.

_Geez, he's so slow,_ he thought and clanked behind him.

Better do something about those little annoying flies. He picked up some new clay and made a little bird. He let it fly out of his hand and into the sky. That should do the trick. He grinned a little and went after Tobi, again.

When he reached Tobi he felt the pursuers were still after them. Time to set off the little diversion. He put his right hand in a seal, and they could hear a small explosion behind them.

Tobi heard that his sempai was close to him again. He glanced back and saw that Deidara had a seal up. What was he planning now? And then the explosion set off. What was that good for? Perhaps he should ask the artist… Yes, he should do that.

"Why did you do that sempai?" He asked curiously.

He saw that Deidara got annoyed by his question. That made him feel ashamed, and sad, for a strange reason.

"To divert them of course, un," the artist answered him.

How would that divert them? He didn't really understand what his sempai was thinking, doing such… unnecessary…? Moves.

_Oh please, don't tell me the idiot didn't understand what I just did,_ Deidara thought when Tobi was completely silent after his explanation.

And he called himself an Akatsuki? That idiot wasn't even worthy of the name shinobi in the first place. How the hell did he get in Akatsuki? Hmph, Zetsu probably had something to do with it. Or they were simply short on time. Even so, why did it have to be him that got the new member? Again he asked himself that annoying question.

_Danna, why did you have to die?_ He felt after the chakra of the pursuers to see if they had fallen for his little trick.

What the…? They were still after him. What were they thinking? It's not like you just ignore an explosion like nothing happened. Did they just send one? No, that would be stupid. If they knew they were hunting S-rank criminals they would never act so stupid. Did they see him? Hrm… Yeah, that must be it. He looked at his partner.

"Tobi," he said, getting the idiots attention. "It looks like we can't get away from them after all, un."

He grabbed Tobi's arm, it needs to be mentioned it wasn't really soft, so that they stopped on the same branch.

Tobi got surprised when he said that. Can't get away from them? Was his sempai just going to give up? That wasn't like him. Sure, he hadn't known him for a long time, but long enough to know he was stubborn. And then his sempai grabbed his arm, hard. He flinched and let out a slight 'Ouch!' before he landed on the branch, and lost his balance. He fell forward on his belly. He looked up just in time to see ten Sand ANBU surrounded them.

Ouch? Was that idiot that sensitive? He didn't really grab his arm that hard. And then he actually fell too? What kind of a ninja was he? Deidara rolled his eyes. And then the ANBU appeared.

"I just can't shake you off now can I, un?" He asked them with an amusing tone.

That seemed to annoy the ninjas. He grinned. Yes, he knew that he and Tobi could've flown away from them. But he had to admit, he wanted to fight them. Or in other words, he wanted to see if Tobi would just die already. And this way he would have an excuse for it too. He saw that Tobi was looking at him.

"Tobi," he said, "time to prove that you're worthy of the title Akatsuki member." Deidara noticed the hesitation in the aura coming from his partner.

His sempai couldn't mean he would fight alone, now could he? It's hard to for two members to fight an ANBU squad without getting a scratch and Deidara was telling **him** to deal with all of these?

"You're not gonna help sempai?" He asked with a trembling voice. He saw his sempai smirk.

"If it seems like it's needed," he answered. Tobi widened his eye. He couldn't be serious.

"But, but… Sempai!" He cried out in desperation.

"Tobi is a good boy." Deidara said, trying to hold in laughter of amusement from his partner's obvious fear. "Isn't that right Tobi?"

Deidara looked at his partner after that sentence. He saw that the idiot was thinking. Excellent, he got him. Yes, he would back the idiot up; if the attack itself was a danger to **him**. Wait just a minute now. He didn't think clearly, now did he? Sure, it would give him some peace if the loud-mouthed idiot would get out of the way, but he couldn't really handle ANBU all by himself. And now it was too late to fly away. Damn, looks like he had to help his partner with this after all. He sighed.

"Fine Tobi," he said. "I'll help you."

Yes, Tobi wanted to be a good boy. But this was just ridiculous. He wanted to please his sempai, he really did, but even he knew that this was a suicidal "mission". And he didn't want to die yet. Not right after he became an Akatsuki member. Did his sempai understand this? He really hoped he did, he didn't want his sempai to loose another partner, not right after he lost his first. Of course he didn't know Deidara actually **wanted** him to die, since Deidara hadn't told him straight out. And then he heard him say "Fine". Yes, he was going to get help after all. He let out a happy squeal of relief.

Deidara frowned at him. Oh please, so he was embarrassing him now. That was just great. He put down his hands in the clay bags.

"Get ready now Tobi," he said. "I can't handle this on my own."

The idiot better be a better fighter and he was a thinker, or they would both die here, probably. Looks like the ANBU didn't waste any more time, and they dashed off towards the two Akatsuki. The idiot better be smart enough to get out of the way in the right time. Deidara left the branch he just stood on right before a blade of wind cut the branch. That settled it. He couldn't fly away; they would just cut the wings on his bird. He had to use special explosives here. This required some thinking.

Tobi got all warm when he heard his announcement. He can't handle this on his own? That must mean he trusted Tobi a little. Maybe his sempai didn't hate him after all. He blushed from happiness again. And then he was his sempai jump up, and the branch get cut in half. He widened his eyes and made a quick jump just a second before his part of the branch also got cut. He formed some seals to make a simple jutsu to hit the enemy with when it landed. _Katoon: Housenka no Jutsu!_ He screamed inwardly, lifted his mask to let his mouth free and breathed out the small fire balls. It hit the target right after it had landed.

"One down sempai!" He called out happily.

Good, he was smart enough to jump off, but it was dangerously close.

_Come on, focus more idiot,_ he told him angrily inside his head.

And he then saw him make the seals. So he did know some jutsus after all? Well, that was good. But that was just… chuunin level or something, right? Hrm… Maybe it wasn't so bad… for Tobi. And then he heard Tobi's 'One down!'. Ha, it actually hit. Maybe these ANBU's wasn't that good after all. He landed vertically on a tree further away. The mouths spit out the clay and he molded it into shape. He watched Tobi land on another tree.

_Come on, jump after us,_ he told the ANBU in his mind. That was needed if his plan was going to work.

Tobi had been thinking a bit as well. If there were so many ANBU's, this was going to get hard. He wondered if his sempai knew that he understood that. But he had no time to talk to him about it. He pulled out a kunai from the pouch hidden under his cloak. If his sempai was waiting like that, it must mean he had a plan. Tobi decided to do a little thing on his own and blurred out of sight.

Deidara let out an irritated sigh when the ANBU just wouldn't move. Perhaps they were figuring out a plan too. Wait a minute… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. Nine… One of them was gone. And before he knew it he felt cold steel on his neck.

"One move and you're dead," he heard a female voice whispering in his ear. "You have a lot of payback to do." Deidara smirked.

"Don't let you guard down!" She shouted to the others. "The other one might still be around!" Deidara snickered, turning her attention back to him. "What the hell is so funny?"

Oh man, she put him in a hard position; a sword to his neck, and a kunai to his back. Where the hell was Tobi when he was actually needed?

"Aren't you going to kill me, un?" He teased her.

"Oh I would love to," she answered angrily. "But that's not what the orders tell me to do." She pressed the kunai harder on his back.

"Then your Kazekage must be pretty stupid, un." The female growled and cut a small wound on his neck. He flinched. Damn, he crossed the line there. She pressed the kunai even harder on his back. That one was starting to hurt like hell.

_Come on Tobi. Where are you?_

Fuck, she really had managed to immobilize him completely. If he made a move to quick or too violent, the position of the weapons would immediately kill him. She wouldn't even need to do anything. He heard her snicker.

"How lucky we are," she said. "Looks like your friend won't come back for you." Hah! Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Oh he'll be back," he said. "Because he's a good boy, un."

Ok… That sounded much better in his head. Well, at least it wasn't him that got humiliated. Seems the ANBU got the irony in what he said, since they all laughed.

"A good boy?" The woman behind him asked. Seems she was amused. "That doesn't fit an Akatsuki member."

Great, they had answered just like he wanted them to. Now Tobi would definitely come.

What should he do now? He didn't know if he should go out there right now. But he wanted to help his sempai. Argh!

_What should I do? What should I do?_ If only Deidara could give him some kind of sign. Anything. He didn't want to do something away from his sempai's commands, and he hadn't gotten any.

Of course, Tobi didn't know that Deidara couldn't move enough to give him a sign.

And then he heard him mention that "he's a good boy." He blushed again. So Deidara did think so after all? Now he felt a lot happier. But he would come to him because of that? That must be a command. What else could it be? He clenched the fist around his kunai. Now it was time to show that he **was** a good boy. He dashed away from the tree towards the ANBU holding his sempai. One hit, that was all.

Tobi was going to make him wait even longer? The pressure on his back made it feel like the kunai could pierce through any moment. And that position was getting rather uncomfortable. What the hell took him so long? Then, after what felt like hours, he heard something land on the branch. A second afterwards the pressure on his back disappeared and the sword fell away from his neck. He sighed from relief. _Thank god_. He looked to his right and saw Tobi catch the woman. Tch, was that really needed? Well, at least he was free. He rubbed his back.

"Geez Tobi," he said. "What took you so long?"

Yes, he managed to free his sempai! Now all he needed to do… Yes, catch the woman. He didn't want her to fall. Yes, she was dead. But… What took him so long? He averted his gaze to the ground beneath the trees.

"I was waiting for you to order me to help you sempai," he said quietly. He looked back up at Deidara, who appeared to be thinking.

"Why the hell did you wait, un?" He said after a while.

That was exactly what Tobi was afraid of, so just that he wouldn't have to answer, he said:

"The others are still here sempai." He pointed towards the rest of the ANBU.

Changing the topic now, was he? Such a cheap trick. But he was right; they'd have to deal with that later. Now, what to do with the rest? Didn't Tobi have some kind of plan before that girl appeared?

"Tobi," he said and motioned for him to come closer.

Huh? Why did his sempai want him to come closer? Why did he have to make him blush so much? Well, might as well do what he wants and see what happens.

"What sempai?" He leaned in a little. Uh oh, a little too close. He backed away, too fast, and fell on his back.

What the hell! Why did he lean in that much? It looked like he was going to kiss him, and when they had ANBU spectators too? How much worse could it possibly get? Of course, that idiot had to fall too. He slapped his forehead.

"Tobi, how the hell did you become an Akatsuki, un?" He asked tiredly.

The ANBU noticed the lack of concentration from the two ninjas, and took the chance.

Perfect, that was exactly what he wanted. Tobi was about to stand up, but he put a foot on the idiot's head to keep him down. He let out a clay bird from the palm on his mouth, expanded in with a seal and pushed Tobi down to the ground. He quickly followed.

"Art is a bang, un... KATSU!"

What had just happened? His sempai had held him down, pushed him to the ground and then he heard a huge explosion. What was going on? He looked up, only to see his sempai stand over him.

"Get up idiot," he said. "We're going, un."

"But, what about the ANBU?"

Oh man, Tobi really was a complete idiot. What about them? He just couldn't put one and one together. He gave up a sigh.

"I blew them up stupid. Now come on, un," he answered the stupid question.

Even if he wore a mask, he saw the enlightened face on the idiot. He let out a long 'Oooh', making Deidara roll his eyes. He started to walk away, and Tobi was quickly following him.

"So you did that? Wow, you must be amazing sempai!" Deidara stopped. Amazing? First he called him 'sempai', and now he says he's amazing? Hmmm… maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

He smiled a little. Tobi may be an idiot, but he did have a taste for good people. Heh, he was a lot different from Sasori, but he thought his art was amazing. And he had decided to hate Tobi, but the more time he spent with him, the more he liked him.

-------------------------

"So, you bumped into the Sand ANBU?" Pein asked him when they handed in their report. Deidara nodded.

"Yes we did," he said. "Seems the Shukaku Jinchuuriki has ordered them to capture me. What a stupid decision, un." He laughed amusingly.

"The scroll you were supposed to get?" Pein said annoyingly and held out his hand. Deidara frowned.

"Oh right," he said after a while and took it out from under his cloak. "Here it is, un." Pein took it in his hand.

"Good, you can go," he said. Deidara went out of the room, and Tobi was literally jumping after him.

"So, did we finish our first mission?" Tobi asked happily.

His body was filled with happiness, and it felt really warm. Now he spent all his time with the only member he really liked. Not even Zetsu could compare to his sempai. He was happy that Sasori died, he really was. That puppet was so rude to his little sempai.

"Yes we did Tobi," he heard Deidara's annoyed answer.

He answered him too. He blushed. No one really did, maybe his sempai liked him. That thought made him blush even more.

What was with Tobi? What was the meaning with all that jumping? Oh man, he was such an idiot. He opened to door to their room, and saw Tobi throw himself on the bed. Geez, he was acting like a child.

"Deidara-sempai?" He heard him ask.

"Yeah?" He answered with a sigh.

"Did you like Sasori-san?" Deidara twitched. He had to take him into question when he had finally started to like the idiot? He regretted that now. He **hated** Tobi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder if I'm the only one who thinks that the end is weird. Oh well, I guess it fits pretty well... Since it suddenly took a turn from Deidara starting to like him, to hating him.

And on another website someone said that Tobi blushed a lot. Like a second Hinata. xD He does blush a lot, but he's a bit insecure. He will feel more comfortable as time passes by, so he will stop blushing like a child. x''D

Reviews are always appriciated.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's finally the next chapter. x''D Sorry for the long wait. I had a writer's block, and I was busy, and I only had 2h at the computer a day. So yeah... But now it's finally here, because I didn't have any internet for a while, so I had time to finish it. Heh. xP

Hope you enjoy! I know I did when I wrote it.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Did he like Sasori? Why did he ask such a tricky question? Argh! How annoying. How should he answer that? He didn't really have any feelings towards the puppet. Wait… Why should he answer that? He didn't really care. He definitely didn't care. But…

No, don't answer. Instead of going through the trouble to find an answer for the idiot he simply shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "I never really felt anything, un."

Tobi watched his quiet partner's back as he waited for the answer. _I wonder what sempai is thinking,_ he thought to himself and tilted his head a little to the side. Deidara was quiet for a long time before Tobi got the answer. Never really felt anything? Tobi winked, surprised.

"You… Didn't feel anything?"

He heard him clearly the first time, right? So why did he need to answer that? He turned around to face the idiot and eyed him, making him twist uncomfortably as he sat on his bed. Deidara sat down on his.

"No, I didn't," he answered.

Heh, the idiot probably thought that not feeling was something only Sasori did. What a joke!

Tobi just opened his mouth to say something when they heard a loud crashing sound from the direction of… Hidan and Kakuzu's room. Of course… Deidara sprung to his feet and opened the door, out of curiosity. He glanced to the left just in time to see Hidan sprint around the corner.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled, and Deidara watched with amusement how you can't even guess how many tentacles followed behind the Jashinist. "CAN'T YOU EVEN TAKE A FUCKING JOKE YOU BASTARD?"

Deidara snickered. Itachi opened the door to his and Kisame's room to check what was making all the noise, and Kisame peeked over his shoulder. When the Uchiha noticed the source of the noises he gave up a small sigh and went back inside the room. Kisame, of course, stayed in the doorway, smirking.

"It's not funny Hidan!" Kakuzu said loudly as they watched him come around the corner after his partner, the anger in his eyes impossible to notice.

And then Hidan came to a dead end. He turned around with a grin on his face, and at the same time Kakuzu's tentacles slammed him into the wall. Kakuzu stopped in front of the Jashinist.

"Say that you'll never do that again," he said with a threatening voice, "or I'll make sure that you'll NEVER be able to sacrifice to that god of yours again."

Hidan was still grinning. "Really? How?" He said mockingly.

"I am the one that put you back together all the time," Kakuzu answered and pressed the Jashinist even harder to the wall. "I'll cut you into pieces, and just leave you like that. Got it?"

Hidan opened his mouth to come with an answer that would mock his partner even more, but got interrupted by a calm voice coming from behind Kakuzu.

"What's going on here?"

"The bastard can't take a fucking joke," Hidan said as he felt the pressure loosening up.

Pein gave up a sigh. "Why can't we just have one day with complete peace and quiet?" He asked, with a slight annoyance in his voice. "I'm trying to work, and then I hear a crash and yells... And of course it's you two, as always."

Hidan twitched slightly. "And you're supposed to say something, fucking heathen," he said.

Pein just looked at him with the same calm expression. "My temper is a bit short already Hidan. Don't push it," he said. "Kakuzu, let him go."

Pein noticed that Kakuzu wanted to protest, but he just pulled back his tentacles and turned around.

"You were lucky this time Hidan," he said and started to walk back to his and Hidan's room.

Pein motioned for Hidan to come with him.

But as usual, the Jashinist didn't go without protests and constant swearing. And it ended up with Pein needing to force him to follow. All that had made Deidara completely forget about what had happened just a few minutes ago, and he giggled happily. That happiness though, sunk when he heard Tobi speak.

"Will Hidan-san be okay?" He asked his sempai with a worried voice; being called in by Pein was never really a good sign.

"Of course he will," Deidara answered him in an uninterested way, which certainly didn't reassure Tobi at all.

But it wasn't really Deidara's intention to do so either. And now when that ruckus was over, he might as well go back to the room. So he did.

Tobi remained in the doorway, without any idea what to do. He had a feeling that his sempai didn't want him in his presence anymore, so maybe he should find something else to do. He walked out in the hallway and silently closed the door behind him. _What should I do?_ He asked himself as he stood. Tapping his foot a little on the floor he decided to go out and check what time it was.

That was the bad thing with living in a cave. You had to go out to check the time. Other then that, it wasn't that bad, and they probably had no other option if they wanted to stay unnoticed for a longer time. Well, if they had been the ones to decide the hideout, it would probably be something else. But it wasn't their business to care about that.

Hn, at least there was one good thing with Tobi being able to know so much about a person's mood. The idiot decided to **finally** leave him alone for a while… Tsh, took him long enough. Giving up a relieved sigh and sitting down on the bed, Deidara took out some of the clay from the pouch on his bed an tried to figure out something to make from it.

Come to think of it, he needed to increase his storage of already-made explosives for emergencies. Now that that was decided, he got to work. It took a while for him to notice, but it was awfully quiet without Tobi nearby. Wasn't a little peace and quiet what he wanted? And yet he felt uncomfortable when the I-can-never-sit-still shinobi wasn't in his presence.

Now he felt that feeling again; the feeling that his hate towards Tobi was just some kind of illusion, like he was just pretending to hate the idiot. Why did it bother him? He knew that he didn't like Tobi. He had told it to himself over and over again. He never, ever lied to himself. Therefore, he **did not** like Tobi. The fingers sculpting the explosive bird stopped and he put the half done bird down on the bed table.

He had to be kidding? He felt **worried** for Tobi? Why did he feel the need to go looking for the little imbecile? It was not like the idiot couldn't take care of himself, so why? He stood up and slowly walked over to the bedroom door. Reaching out for the handle, he hesitated. Should he really go? But… He couldn't help but worry about Tobi, and maybe the only way to calm himself down was to go.

He tapped his foot on the floor, his hand still stretched out towards the door handle, pulled between his own desire of **hating** Tobi, and not the opposite, together with a little voice in his head telling him that he worried about the idiot. He didn't want to worry. He had done that before, and that had only hurt him in the end. He would not let himself get hurt again.

That made the voice in his head get quiet and he let his hand fall to the side. He didn't care about Tobi. Right now he needed to work on those explosives.

Hmm… It was dinner time. So they must all be hungry then. None of the members really bothered to cook or get something to eat themselves. Tobi was always the one who fixed the food. Wonder what they did when he was gone? Better not really think about that, might give him a headache.

Time to go back inside and see if there's anything worth making food of; things seemed to gather mull very quick. Heh, well, they did live in a cave. It was moisture in there, and a lot of it. And Pein-sama hadn't tried to do anything about it either. But he probably had more important things to take care of. It's not like they couldn't walk without food for a couple of days.

When he was preparing food was one of the few times he found himself at true peace. And it was the only place none of the other members where at, except when they were eating. It pleased him, and it pleased the others. Especially Deidara, and of course Tobi wanted that.

When he was at the kitchen, in one piece, strangely, he opened the fridge and searched for **something** without mull. He found it hard to believe that not even the fridge could keep the moisture out. They… No **he** had even tried wrapping the food in plastic. Not even that worked, so he had simply stopped trying.

Well, at least he managed to find all the ingredients for rice cakes decent, and with just a little bit of mull. That would have to be enough for now, so he took out what he needed and quickly put it down on the bench. Walking to the other end of the room in three steps, he opened the cabinet, took out six plates, since Pein and Konan never ate together with the rest of the group, with one sweeping movement and put them down on the table.

Making explosives didn't take long enough. Now Deidara was bored. Putting his knees towards his chest, and his arms over the knees he rested his head on them. Now that he had nothing else to think about, and his stomach started growling, he noticed how hungry he was.

Maybe he should walk over to the kitchen and check if Tobi was working on something. He had the habit to start working on food when everyone was getting hungry. The more Deidara thought about his habits, the more freaked out he got. Tobi seemed to have some strange mental abilities… or something… _But that's just silly,_ he thought and let out a quiet laugh. He probably just simply knew when people usually got hungry.

With that decided he jumped off the bed and landed swiftly. But a quick glance at Tobi's bed made him stop at the door. They had been home for just a few minutes and it was already messy. He let out a deep sigh and walked over to it; looks like he had caught his danna's old habit of keeping everything in perfect order. A small smile formed on his face as he made the bed.

There, now all Tobi had to do was gather together all the members. Hopefully Pein had let Hidan go by now. His sempai should be there by himself soon, he usually was just in time for dinner, and he would probably finish it quick before Itachi came, as usual. All the members had their own small habits that the constantly followed, when they were not out on missions.

Yep, there he was, Deidara entered just when Tobi was about to leave the kitchen to gather the others. Completely ignoring Tobi, as usual, he sat down and started eating. Tobi hurried out to let Deidara eat in peace, not that the artist really cared, and went off towards Itachi and Kisame's room, since that was the closest one.  
If he had made a bigger dish, he would've gone for Hidan and Kakuzu first, so that Deidara had the time to eat up before Itachi came, or else the peace would be destroyed before someone even said… well something.

When he reached the door he knocked. At this time, Itachi probably knew why he knocked, and he noticed that it was Tobi's knocking too. That kind of freaked Tobi out actually, even if it was because of the Sharingan. So Tobi stepped away when the door opened and walked towards the "Zombie Team's" room.

"Kisame, are you coming?" He heard from behind.

"Yes, of course Itachi-san," the shark-like man answered.

Hmm… Hidan and Kakuzu were probably in a bad mood right now. Better be a little bit more careful, heh. It was probably wise not to knock, he might get attacked or something, so he just stopped at the door.

"Hidan-san, Kakuzu-san, dinner's ready," he called and quickly moved out of the way.

And that was a wise choice. He knew the two hot-tempered Akatsuki members like an open book. He watched as Hidan got thrown through the door.

"Are you okay Hidan-san?" He asked and scratched his head.

"Shut up, walking mask," the Jashinist answered, stood up and dusted off his cloak. "You really do have a death wish, don't ya Kakuzu!?"

Kakuzu walked out to Hidan. "Shut up idiot," he said and hit his team-mate in the head, followed by a bunch of threats about sacrificing; as usual.

When Tobi made his way back to the kitchen to eat his plate, he watched his sempai re-enter their room. Looks like he finished his plate just in time before Itachi came, luckily. Deidara would've gotten in a very bad mood if he hadn't. But he probably wasn't in a too good one either; it was most likely that he crossed Itachi in the hallway.

Now he needed to do something to calm himself down. That damn Itachi, how could he annoy him so much without even really **doing** anything? That was ridiculous. Maybe he was just easily annoyed? The Uchiha's mere presence was annoying to him for some reason that he didn't really understand. He probably couldn't do much about it either.

He kind of wished that he wasn't easily annoyed; because of that he was constantly in a bad mood. But with Tobi, it was different. He was more annoying then anyone else, but it didn't always get Deidara in a bad mood; which was very strange. It must be something that was different about Tobi, and he kind of reminded the artist of himself.

Maybe that was why. Yeah, probably. Was he really that annoying? No wonder Sasori always called him a brat. But now it was like he was Sasori, and Tobi was Deidara. Seems he was very mature compared to Tobi. That's probably why Sasori seemed to always keep a distance from the masked idiot.

And now Deidara was stuck with him, but he really hated that he didn't seem to mind. Tobi had become a partner that he enjoyed being with, even if he kept annoying Deidara until he felt like killing that **brat**. Why did Tobi always make people like him, even if they hid it? He had noticed it; even Hidan didn't seem to hate that idiot. And to Pein, he was the light of the day. It's not like Deidara was blind, he saw it.

And the more time Deidara spent with him, the more he liked him. That was even stranger then not getting annoyed at him. He would never have thought that Tobi's presence could be so enjoyable. He kind of wished that Tobi would get back soon. Maybe he should help the brat with the dishes. No, that was going a little too far. He should sit there and keep him company. That sounded better.

"Done soon Hidan-san?" Tobi asked as he put the others' plates in the sink.

"Shut up Tobi, I eat as fucking slow as I want," Hidan snapped.

"Sorry, Tobi didn't mean it that way," he apologized.

"Whatever."

Tobi smiled. Hidan was always like that. He had to say that it made him feel secure when everything was like it should. The Jashinist always took it as an insult, but he took everything as an insult. He had such a short fuse. That was why everyone kept annoying him; it was a very good entertainment when you were bored. Well, Tobi didn't think so.

So Tobi just stood there and waited for Hidan to finish his food, like he always did. All those routines; they were there, but no one really noticed them. They were all so used to it.

And then, something broke that routine. "Hey Tobi, un," Deidara said and entered the room, making Tobi jump.

When routines were broken, Tobi got nervous. And now that it was **Deidara** who broke the routine, and he never did, Tobi got completely… stunned. He opened his mouth to try and speak, but nothing seemed to escape from it.

_Say something,_ he thought desperately. _Say something, it's rude not to._

"H-hi sempai," he finally managed to say.

Okaayy… Now what was that long pause? Tobi, whose mouth was always moving, was quiet for like ten seconds, and he just said one word, not counting sempai; since he always said that. Sure, he usually never spent time with Tobi of his own free will, and now he suddenly did, but that wasn't a reason to go speechless now was it?

"Huh, since when did Blondie go back **after** she finished her food?" Hidan said after he finished his last bite.

Deidara twitched. There he goes again, with the talk assuming to him as a girl. He shot the Jashinist a death glare and furiously said:

"Shut up Panda-chan, un."

"Panda-chan? That was new, what did that come from?" Hidan mocked him.

"When you transform you look like a panda in the face, what else, un?"

Hehe, looks like he really pissed the immortal off this time; he watched as a vein started to throb in Hidan's forehead. He smiled amusingly.

"Every day you get closer to your death Blondie," Hidan said with his voice trembling from rage. "How long do you dare to keep going?"

"I don't fear you, if that's what you think… **Panda**-chan, un."

Tobi was watching the discussion from what he hoped was a safe distance. Why could they never get along?

Hidan quickly stood up, picked up the scythe that he always put on the floor during meals and pointed it at the artist's face, just a few centimeters away. Deidara didn't back away.

"You should Blondie," Hidan said, voice still trembling. "Because one day I **will** kill you, you just wait"

And he quickly excited the room, cursing. Deidara laughed quietly as Tobi put Hidan's plate in the sink and turned on the water. Since he was waiting for it to fill up he might as well say something.

"Sempai?" He asked carefully.

"Hmm?" Deidara answered as he sat down at the table.

"Why did you come back here?"

It would be weird if it was just because he wanted to spend time with Tobi. That would be so unlike his sempai that it would kind of scare him.

Deidara shrugged. "I was bored," he said, "so why not?"

"Oh, okay," Tobi answered.

He was actually a bit relieved; at least Deidara wasn't sick or something. He turned around to turn off the water and started with the dishes, so that he could start thinking of something that at least didn't make him worried.

_Tobi is acting surprisingly adult when he's working in the kitchen,_ Deidara stated.

All the childishness seemed to have disappeared, and the idiot seemed very concentrated at his work. If he could just be that way during the missions, he would be a much better shinobi. Hah! Like that would ever happen. What a stupid thought.

Even if Tobi wasn't acting as usual, his mere presence seemed to calm Deidara down in a weird way. It's not like he was stressed or anything, but it seemed that this was exactly what he needed. Why did that have to be it? The thing that the artist the least wanted. He didn't want to need Tobi. Maybe he should try and do something about this.

But what, and how? It was hard to change his own feelings. Wonder if Tobi knew about his inwardly struggle over what he thought about that brat. Deidara really hoped he didn't. How embarrassing that would be!

Deidara had been so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Tobi had sat down on his side.

"Sempai," Tobi begun and drew the artist back to reality. "Since you didn't feel anything about Sasori-san, is it the same with Tobi?"

WHAT!? Damn it! He just **had** to ask that kind of question didn't he?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There. I have nothing else to add so... Reviews plz, they make me happey! x


	4. Chapter 3

Just because we don't have internet at my mum's new place, I have quite some time to write on my fanfics. So here's the next chapter, now that I finally have a computer that has internet. ;P

I felt really evil when writing in the beginning. You'll see why when you read. But I honestly felt like a little devil. x''D

I've been writing Tobi's lines kinda confusing and different in all the chapters. And I finally came to a desicion. I decided that when Tobi is speaking to himself, he adresses himself as "I" and when he's around the other's the adresses himself "Tobi." That felt like the best to me. x''D

I'm apologizing in advance for any spelling errors I might've missed.

Ima let you guys read now. ;P

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Great… Tobi had just managed to get him cornered with that kind of question. Answering that it was the same would definitely hurt Tobi, and it's not like it was the truth. Wait… Why did he care if he hurt Tobi or not? It's not liked it mattered to him.

Even though, Deidara knew that it wasn't really true. It did matter to him, but he denied it, to himself more then to anyone else.

So how should he answer that idiot then? Staying quiet for too long would just be suspicious, and he didn't really want to hurt Tobi, even if he denied it, though he knew it was a truth that he couldn't hide to anyone, not even himself.

He glanced at Tobi. He didn't want the idiot to think that he cared about him or anything. That would be unbearable; Tobi would just get even more annoying if he knew that Deidara actually felt something for him, and he couldn't have that now could he?

Argh! Such a dilemma.

He glanced at Tobi again. By now the masked shinobi had tilted his head to the side. Seemed that he wondered what "his sempai" was thinking… hrm… Deidara really hoped he couldn't read thoughts. But he would probably have noticed it already if the idiot could.

"Saying that I don't feel **anything** for you would be a lie, un," he decided to say; quick and simple, but it was possible Tobi would take it a bit more serious then Deidara meant.

He'd better not come with another complicated question now.

Tobi widened his eye. He could barely believe that Deidara, **Deidara** had actually confessed it to his face just like that. That was not something that he did, and it was simply creepy.

But that wasn't really a complete answer to him. But… maybe he shouldn't push another answer out of his sempai; it was completely sure that the artist would just ignore it, like he always did with such questions.

But in the end Tobi decided to give it a shot.

"What kind of feelings then… sempai?" He asked carefully.

Deidara slapped his forehead. Of course another question would follow after that, or it would not be Tobi. Perhaps he should've just ignored the first question, like he usually would. But what's done is done, and sadly he could not change that fact, and ignoring this question would be… wrong.

Why did he feel that way? It wasn't supposed to feel wrong, it was supposed to be… well Deidara. And now he felt the need to answer that question. What was so special with the idiotic brat Tobi?

Deidara found it impossible to answer that question, so instead he focused on Tobi's. What should he answer? What would be too much? He can't confess that he actually started to feel something for the idiot, no way. That would be the end of the stable relation they had built up.

But perhaps starting to feel something for Tobi in general had already ruined it.  
These kinds of questions just made him think too much for his own good; thinking just wasn't something he usually did very often. It wasn't like he's stupid or something; he just didn't like to think so much that he got a headache, or something. And he was definitely about to get it.

He waved his hand in the air. "Well…" He began. "To put it simply… I don't hate you, un."

Tobi blinked. Sempai didn't… hate him? That must be the best thing he heard for years. It wasn't even close to… love, but for Deidara it was huge!

And then he started to blush slightly. "R-really?" He asked hopefully.

Deidara looked annoyingly at him. "Do you think I would lie about it?" He said. "If that wasn't the truth, I would say the truth, un."

Tobi smiled. Yeah, that was true. If his sempai didn't like him he wouldn't lie and say the opposite. What his sempai told him was definitely the truth.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's true," he said.

Deidara sighed. Finally that was over. Now he could probably go back to his usual… stuff. Unless Tobi came up with another thing he could say to… maybe make him stunned, throw him out of the chair or something like that.

And of course that happened. "Tobi likes you," Tobi said, "very much."

"Whoa!" Deidara called out and fell off the chair, even if he had been ready for that.

No, not for that; he had been ready for something a bit more… gentle, not a straight out confession. Okay, he had to admit he knew that the idiot really liked him, it was impossible not to see, but that Tobi actually said it himself… That was just too much.

He quickly got back on his feet. "Okay Tobi… I sure wasn't ready for that, un," he said and started to sweat a little.

He sat down on the chair again, lifted his hand to his mouth and started to bite on his nails; doing that meant he was cornered, emotionally. That had only happened a few times, and by now it was maybe… seven years ago since last time. He hated being cornered like that.

"Uh… Say… Tobi…" He said, voice trembling. "What exactly does… very much… means?"

Tobi giggled inside. Looks like his sempai became nervous when he said that. He noticed it on the "uh," the sudden trembling in his voice, the sweat in his face, the pauses between the words… and that a "un" wasn't snuck in after the question.

Yes, he knew Deidara very, very well.

He giggled. "It doesn't really mean anything sempai," he said. "Tobi meant what he said; Tobi likes sempai very much."

Deidara smiled nervously. "Uh… Sure… But… It must have another meaning," he said cautiously.

Yet another "un" left out. "Maybe… But Tobi's not sure Deidara wants to know."

"Tobi," Deidara said between gritted teeth, "don't mock me around, tell me the truth."

Okay, his sempai really was nervous right now, and saying anything more would probably make Deidara faint. Tobi giggled at the thought.

He moved the chair a bit closer to Deidara. "Very, very much then," he said.

The sweat in Deidara's face increased. "Eh... heh," he let out. "I… see… Uh… Tobi, why are you moving closer?"

He started to slowly move away from Tobi. Why did the idiot make him so damn nervous? Did he enjoy it? No, that couldn't be, not Tobi, no way. Where did Tobi's sudden courage come from anyway? The Tobi he knew would never be so straight forward; something wasn't right here.

Tobi giggled a bit. He felt… really evil right now. This kind of courage wasn't something he was used to feel. What had just happened to him? This was weird.

"Tobi doesn't really know sempai," he said. "Tobi's body is kind of moving on its own."

He was just one meter from Deidara now.

Deidara laughed nervously. Okay, he hated this. He definitely wasn't used to such a dominating Tobi. He liked the constantly nervous Tobi who was always afraid of doing something wrong, and all of a sudden he dared to do something like **this**. Deidara's breath got heavier and he nervously licked his lips.

_Thud!_

Shit! The chair hit the wall! Deidara glanced behind him. Damn it, it just **had** to be in a corner too. This was the first time another human being had managed to make him so nervous. He could stand nearly any type of physical torture, but when it came to something that attacked his mental stableness and made it crumble… That was the moment he felt inferior.

And who would've thought **Tobi** would be the one to make him feel that way?

"Uh… Tobi…" He said. "Would you stop this now? This isn't like you."

Tobi smiled. "Why sempai, is it making you nervous?" He asked.

Okay… Tobi thought this was incredibly fun. He had just managed to find a weakness in his sempai's stable soul, a straight attack to his emotions. Seems like if someone makes him unsure of how he actually feels, or say something that was just too creepy for him, his defense fell apart completely.

Tobi's face, still with the mask on, was really close to Deidara's now.

"Uh…" Deidara stammered.

_Damn it Deidara, just push him away, why is that so hard_? He furiously asked himself.

But Tobi had managed to somehow completely block the brain's connection to his body; it just wouldn't listen. What was so special with Tobi? How did the idiot manage to keep him pinned to the wall like this?

Even thought he got nervous like hell, he had to admit it kind of… turned him on, or however you're going to put it.

_What? What are you thinking now, stupid Deidara?_ He cursed himself. _This is __**not**__ acceptable! Get out of this, before it goes out of hand!_

Now he finally managed to get his body to move, and violently pushed Tobi away, making the idiot's chair fall. He stood up, turned around and…

"Damn it Tobi," he said furiously. "What did you just do?"

… And burst out of the room. It was like you could really see the rage sipping out from his body.

Tobi got back on his feet. "Whoops," he said, "looks like I really screwed this up. Maybe I should go look for him. Or should I leave him alone? No… he won't calm down so quickly from this, I'd better talk to him."

"Whoa! Did you get your period today?" Hidan asked as he dodged Deidara.

The artist ignored him and continued his way towards the exit, his hands clenching, opening, clenching, and opening… and so on.

Yes, he did say that it made him… turn on, but it still made him furious, and it definitely wasn't something he would like to happen more often. It was just… too creepy, especially for being Tobi.

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Wow, he fucking ignored it," he said surprisingly. "If he's that fucking furious, Tobi must've done something really bad."

Deidara heard that comment. Well, Hidan sure was right; Tobi did do something really, really bad. Actually, really, really bad was an understatement. That was something Tobi could never, **never** make up for, it was way too big. Deidara was always the one to make **him** nervous, not the other way around. What could've possibly started that?

When he opened the secret entrance to the hideout, an ice-cold wind hit his face. Though, he didn't notice it; he kept the warmth because of his anger.

It wouldn't surprise him if Tobi followed him, so he should try to find a place where Tobi wouldn't look. He really didn't want to talk to that idiot right now. In fact, he never wanted to, ever again. He felt the urge to ask Pein if he could change partner, but that would never happen, not with the kind of leader Pein was.

But he at least wanted to be alone as often as possible, there was no way he would freely spend time with Tobi again. Going to the kitchen to keep the idiot company was a **big** mistake, and that would never happen again.

Maybe idiot was a completely wrong word to describe Tobi with now. He had in the kitchen shown that he was definitely not an idiot; the way he managed to understand what he was doing to Deidara's stable mind.

"Hey, walking mask, what the fuck did you do to Blondie?" Hidan asked when he spotted Tobi.

Tobi stopped. "Long story Hidan-san," he said. "Where did sempai go?"

"Outside, I think," the Jashinist answered.

"Thanks Hidan-san," Tobi said happily and hurried his way towards the exit.

"Sure whatever," Hidan answered, and then muttered: "You don't get what the fuck is happening around here at all anymore. ...But of course... I never really did either," he finished and shrugged.

Tobi exited the hideout. _Now where did you go sempai?_ He thought.  
It was probably somewhere where Deidara didn't think he would look, where else could he be? He didn't think Tobi was very clever, so his sempai had probably not counted in that he might figure out what kind of plan he thought of. So… it was just to begin searching.

Deidara inhaled the icy wind in a deep breath. His mind was a mess right now, and he needed to clear it out. But that would definitely be easier said then done. He wasn't sure about his own feelings anymore, like he used to. It was time that he asked himself a question; what exactly did he feel for Tobi?

He had been avoiding that question for too long, and now it had turned out bad for him. His feelings were already unstable, and after that incident in the kitchen it just got worse. He had to clear them out, right now. And to do that he had to stay away from Tobi, that was for sure.

He took another deep breath. Okay… he liked Tobi; he knew that, the problem was, in what way? It just couldn't possibly be something as far as love, he had just started to like Tobi a few days ago, and that feeling had increased this day, but it had been very unstable.

How much did he like Tobi? As he told the idiot, he didn't hate him, but did he like him a lot, or just a little? That was the question he couldn't find an answer too, that was what had been going up and down all the time; a lot, or little. Perhaps he needed some kind of push to find the answer.

What did he like? That was just impossible for him to find, since he had no idea what the hell he saw in Tobi. But it felt like… Tobi was something that was amiss in the present, and the past. Was it love?

Deidara had never really understood the meaning of the word; he had never felt it from, or towards, another human. Not his family, his friends, not even animals, only towards his own creations, and they were always gone in a flash. Had he completely misunderstood the meaning of love?

Maybe love… was something only Tobi could teach him. But… Deidara didn't want to feel that way, and someone like Tobi… It was wrong that someone like Tobi could… love someone like him. That was wrong, just… wrong.

"Sempai?" He heard Tobi's childish voice.

"Not now Tobi," he answered. "I don't want to talk to you. I need to… think, un."

"Think about what sempai?" Tobi asked curiously.

In fact, Tobi kind of knew what he needed to think about. Knowing Deidara, it was probably his feelings he needed to clear out.

No answer… a pause.

"Just leave Tobi, un."

Tobi moved a little bit closer. "No sempai," he said. "Tobi's not going to leave."

Deidara hugged himself. "Why not, un?"

"Because… Tobi's worried about you sempai."

"You shouldn't worry about me. I don't need someone to worry about me, un."

"Tobi thinks you do sempai."

Deidara felt that Tobi was very close to him right now. It had been impossible to hear as the idiot… no, the one who really liked him, or maybe loved him was the more correct way to describe it, got closer.

And… Deidara widened his eyes; Tobi had suddenly wrapped his arms around him, and rested his head on top of his own.

"Stop thinking that way sempai," Tobi said with a surprisingly soft voice.

Deidara felt a huge desire to push Tobi away, but he simply couldn't. The way Tobi made him feel so… safe and secure was enough to make Deidara unable to take action, so he just stood there and said nothing as Tobi held him in his warm arms.

"Tobi really meant what Tobi said before," Tobi spoke after a while, "Tobi really, really likes you sempai."

Deidara's lips twitched, like he was about to smile, but instead of doing that he grabbed Tobi's arms and removed them from himself. Tobi didn't do anything, but Deidara knew he was confused, he could feel it. He walked away a bit, and then turned around.

"Tobi…" he began. "You can't do that. You can't like me; you shouldn't like me, un."

Tobi frowned. Did Deidara really mean what he said there? Why couldn't he like his sempai? Was it something wrong with that? No, that could not be what the artist meant, it must be something else; better ask…

"But… Why do you say that sempai?"

"Because…" Deidara began and looked at the ground, "I… don't deserve someone like you. I don't understand how you can like me, because… we're so different, un."

"You… don't deserve Tobi?" Tobi asked with a low, surprised voice.

That must be a compliment of some kind, but why did his sempai say that? Why didn't Deidara deserve him? And in what way are they different?

"Why do you say that?" Tobi asked. "What's wrong with being different?"

"There's nothing wrong with being different Tobi, it's just… we're way too different. You're too… I don't know, but… can't you notice the difference, un?"

"No, Tobi can't sempai."

Deidara made a long pause, before he turned around so that he wouldn't have to look into Tobi's eyes.

"I… don't want you to like me."

"Why not?"

"I would just… hurt you Tobi, un."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because that's who I am," Deidara said sharply and turned back around. "That's why we're so different. You would never even think of hurting someone but… I always hurt people, and… To put it simply; love hurts, and you don't deserve that either, un."

Tobi noticed that Deidara's voice was starting to tremble slightly.

"Love hurts? Tobi asked slowly. "But… love is supposed to be something wonderful. How can it hurt?"

"Tobi, you can't really understand it, but the ones who love you, and you love back, always let you down. It's the truth. Love has never been anything wonderful to me, un."

"But sempai, you're not the only one in this world. There are those who have found lifelong love."

"Those are just simple wishes… True love doesn't exist Tobi, un."

"Tobi believes it does. And Tobi wouldn't hurt you."

"I know that Tobi but… I would hurt you, and I don't want you to experience the same pain that I have; you don't deserve it, un."

"Tobi doesn't care sempai. Tobi wants to take that risk, because Tobi… loves you."

"Tobi, stop it, you don't know what you're talking about. You don't deserve to be hurt like that, and I won't let you. This is for your own good Tobi, please understand that, un."

With those words Deidara left a speechless Tobi to think about what he had just said, and to think a bit himself. Tobi just stared at the place he disappeared into the trees for a long time before he turned his back to the forest.

"Sempai…"

* * *

I had that conversation in my head for weeks! Finally managed to find a place where I could put it. x''D

Thanks to everyone that reviewed:D Reviews are appriciated as always.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Yeah, here it finally is. I'm so very sorry for the delay. I've been watching D.Gray-Man, which is now my new, official, fav anime/manga. Check it out if you haven't.

And I'm currently watching Shaman King as well, and I'll read the manga as well some time. So I've done other stuff. But now It's finally updated.

I don't own any of these characters. u.u

**Chapter 4**

After that, Tobi decided that it was probably best to leave Deidara alone. Therefore, they spent as little time as possible together – Deidara was the one who stayed out of the way – and barely talked to each other. That was kind of how Tobi had imagined things to be from the beginning, but it's not like he wanted it. But he wanted to give Deidara as much time as he needed.

It continued that way for days, and the days turned into weeks. The two only talked to each other when needed, and when they went out on a mission to capture the Sanbi. The rest of the members noticed the change in attitude the two had towards each other, or rather, the change of Deidara's attitude towards Tobi.

And it was, of course, impossible not to notice that Tobi's personality had changed from his usual playful kind, to a more serious and gloomy one. Though, the only one who was really concerned over that was Zetsu, and only his light half, the black half told him to leave it be. Not that he did, he asked Tobi about it a few times, but the masked shinobi wouldn't answer. He just mumbled something and disappeared quickly, which he was very good at.

This fact concerned Zetsu greatly, since it was definitely not in Tobi's nature to do so. Though, after a while he stopped trying, after concluding that he probably wouldn't get any information from him anyway. If he wanted to talk he wouldn't hesitate to do it, so it was obvious that he really didn't want to talk about it. Though, the walking plant guessed that it probably had something to do with Deidara, since he knew Tobi had developed… 'special feelings' for the artist.

Asking Deidara was completely out of the question though; it might end up with the whole hideout getting blown up. Deidara was sensitive about such subjects. So, to Zetsu's frustration, he could only stand by and watch. Which he did, he was in fact "spying" on them. He was very curious about what might've caused the changes in the pair's behavior, and figured that if he watched them enough he might get an answer.

Yes, he was invading their privet life, but he was worried about Tobi, and the black side just wouldn't stop nagging on him to do it, so he, or rather they, did. Not that anything specific happened, except that Deidara had an unusually hard time sleeping.

Deidara both appreciated and detested the fact that Tobi left him alone. He appreciated that it gave him a lot of time to sort out his feelings and answer his own questions, and he detested the fact that the masked shinobi was acting so strangely. _Did what I said hurt Tobi?_ he asked himself a few times. He had actually stopped denying the fact that he cared for Tobi, but that took quite some time.

He even started to doubt what he said that day; that he would hurt the brat. Maybe he wouldn't after all. He'd needed a lot of days to think through everything, and many nights had been completely free of sleep. Even if he did manage to sleep, it took hours after he closed his eye. He had too much to think of to get some sleep at all.

So the past few days, he hadn't even bothered trying, and just lay in his bed while watching the sleeping Tobi. He hadn't noticed until then, but Tobi actually took of his mask when he went to sleep. Curious as he was, he had to look at his partner's face. He covered the left eye with a pad, for a reason completely unknown to Deidara, his nose was… small and cute. Yes, Deidara thought it was cute, which was rare. But the thing he probably liked the most, was Tobi's mouth. The lips looked so soft, like a baby's, and were beautifully curved.

It was like looking at a work of art. At first, Deidara denied that he thought Tobi was **attractive**, he just couldn't allow himself to think that way. But he did, and he stopped hiding it for himself after a while. Yep, he found Tobi attractive. Which now made the circle complete; Deidara came to a conclusion. He had to admit it, he loved Tobi. That annoying, childish, cute, idiotic, housekeeping bastard made the artist fall in love with him. He hated the black haired shinobi for that, but the hate wasn't strong enough to mean anything.

As usual, Deidara was looking at Tobi this night as well. He lay on his bed, just wearing a pair of pants as a pajama. His partner had some quite amusing habits while sleeping. He twisted, whined, groaned and threw the blankets around. And when he woke up, he could be in the most bizarre positions Deidara had ever seen. It was amusing to look at.

Sometimes, to Deidara's mild annoyance, Tobi muttered his name while sleeping. And the worst part was, he knew exactly why. Even though he did like the brat, it's not like he really wanted to… be together with him. Or, at least he thought he didn't. When he actually thought about it, maybe it would be worth a shot after all.

He groaned in annoyance and sat up on the bed. Maybe it was time to do something about it. He stood up and walked over to Tobi's bed, and hesitated. The brat looked so peaceful when he slept.

_Hn… Maybe I should wait until tomorrow_, he thought and looked at the brat's peaceful face.

On the other hand, maybe what he was about to say was something Tobi would like to hear as fast as possible, no matter what time it was. Yeah, the brat probably wouldn't mind at all. Maybe he would be overjoyed even. No, he would definitely be overjoyed, no doubt. Deidara gave up a sigh and shook Tobi gently; actually doubting it would wake him up.

Which it didn't. The brat kept sleeping just as peacefully. Deidara twitched slightly and hit Tobi across the head.

Tobi flinched and sat up rapidly, nearly hitting the artist's head with his own in the process, and rubbed his head.

"Ow," he whined. "Why did you do that sempai?"

Deidara crossed his arms. "I want to talk to you, jerk, un," he hissed.

"But you didn't need to hit me," the brat whined.

"You wouldn't wake up, un," he defended himself like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're talking to me!" Tobi called out happily and jumped on him.

He blinked. "What the hell Tobi, un!? You don't need to jump on me!"

Tobi grinned happily and let go of the artist, landing clumsily on the floor and jumped up and down.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked and looked way more happy then he needed to, according to Deidara.

"Hn… About… that thing we talked about a month ago or so, un," he answered, not knowing the exact time that passed since that time.

Tobi suddenly became very serious and stopped jumping. "Oh… Why? Have you been thinking?"

The artist wanted to ask him the same thing, but he didn't. "Kinda… un."

Also, he was quite surprised Tobi got so serious all of a sudden, but he didn't let that bother him too much. Instead, he thought about what he should say.

"Is there something you want to tell Tobi, sempai?"

Deidara nodded. "I… kinda… came to the conclusion that… you're probably right… un."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't say it really, but I got the message that you wanted to say you believe I wouldn't hurt you. And you're… probably right, un."

"What are you trying to say?" Tobi asked after a minute of silence and walked a bit closer to Deidara.

The artist took a deep breath. He didn't care that the brat walked closer.

"I think… I'm trying to say that… I…"

And the rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat.

"I… what sempai?" the brat asked, now even closer to the blonde.

"I… I love you Tobi," Deidara blurted out, and the feeling of a huge burden lifting from his shoulders followed.

He surely didn't like that the taller shinobi was that close to him, now that he actually was that close. He liked to be the one in charge, and when they were that close it felt like he wasn't. He avoided Tobi's eye and put his right hand on his left arm.

Tobi smirked. "Really? I've been waiting for you to say that," he said, pleased.

Looked like that evil side of his was about to take over again, but he definitely didn't want to screw this moment up, so he suppressed it.

Deidara frowned at the strange tone in the brat's voice, but shook it off.

"I wouldn't lie about that, un," he snarled and looked back up at Tobi.

Even if his voice gave the impression he was annoyed, his facial expression was soft. Finally he had actually managed to get that off his shoulders. He swallowed and moved his hand from his arm to Tobi's cheek. It felt weird that he had to stand on his toes just to reach up to his partner.

Tobi looked a bit surprised at the gesture, and he just stood there. He didn't quite understand what his sempai wanted to do, so he thought the best choice was just to stand there.

Deidara closed his eye, wrapped his arms around Tobi's neck and connected their lips.

Tobi widened his eye in slight surprise, but it didn't last long. This was something he had been waiting for ever since he got to know the artist, and he was definitely not going to let such an opportunity pass. He grabbed Deidara's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Since he leaned down his head at the same time, Deidara no longer had to stand on his toes.

Deidara parted his lips as Tobi brushed his tongue towards his. The mouth on one of his hands, without him actually asking it to do so, began to lick Tobi's neck.

Tobi blinked at the feeling of the tongue on his neck, but he immediately knew what it was and closed his eye again. He didn't really think that something like this would ever happen, so he was definitely going to get the most out of it.

Deidara couldn't really say he appreciated to be the underdog; it was definitely not what he planned. But now it turned out that way anyway, and he couldn't find a way to change it. He had to find himself in being dominated it seemed. Though, it did make him quite excited. Suddenly the artist's back hit the wall. He didn't even notice Tobi had slowly pushed him towards it.

_Wow… he's a good kisser,_ he thought in surprise.

Tobi smiled. It was so unbelievable; he actually thought he was dreaming. But he knew he didn't, the feeling when Deidara's fingers touched his neck was definitely real. He pressed the artist closer to the wall and deepened the kiss further.

Deidara grabbed Tobi's shoulder and clenched it. The sensation of Tobi's tongue playing around with his was beginning to become too much, and he could feel a pleasured sound building up in his throat. Which he didn't **quite** want to be there; that would confirm that he actually enjoyed it. And he didn't want Tobi to know it, because he would probably take advantage of it.

But he couldn't suppress it, and he let out a soft moan when Tobi's hands began to play around with his hair. He frowned as his partner broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Your hair is so soft," Tobi mumbled and rested his forehead on Deidara's.

They stood like that for a while. Deidara had to say it calmed him down to just 'be', without having to worry about anything. It was like the world stood still, which was a completely new feeling for the artist.

"Tobi..." he mumbled after a while, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yes sempai?"

Deidara thought that calling him sempai seemed weird in this situation, and the corner of his lips twitched at the thought.

"Can you... teach me what love is, un?"

Tobi smiled and kissed Deidara's forehead. "You didn't need to ask," he said and embraced the artist in his arms.

Deidara felt strangely warm inside. _Maybe that's how love feels like..._ he thought and smiled.

--

It was a fact that the two had been acting strange during a few weeks, but the change from yesterday and the morning was increadibly confusing for everyone. Except Zetsu, who had seen most of it yesterday, but left when it got a little bit... too passionate. Deidara was acting strangely nice to Tobi, and no one aside from Zetsu understood what made that change. And neither one of them said anything when someone asked.

"This is forbidden to tell anyone," Deidara had told Tobi, which was the only reason he didn't say anything.

Otherwise he probably would've, because he was really excited about it. He was more playful then usual, and the most strange thing was that Deidara didn't really care at all. No matter how much Tobi jumped around him, he didn't react. He completely ignored the masked shinobi in fact, and only focused on his own work. Which was to be nice, in the other members' eyes.

The only one who didn't really react on it was probably Itachi, but he didn't really care about it anyway. Deidara even ignored his presence, which only made things even more confusing.

During lunch, Deidara even ate together with Itachi without starting a quarrel. Again, Itachi didn't even spare it a thought. He probably just thought it was peaceful.

"Hey, Blondie, what's wrong with ya?" Hidan asked when Itachi left.

Deidara didn't even spare him a glance. "What do you mean Panda-chan, un?"

The Jashinist twitched at the name. "You're strangely calm, didn't even start a fucking argue with the Uchiha."

"I have my reasons, un."

"I'm sure that whatever reason it is, it's a sin."

"I don't care about any Goddamn sins, un."

Hidan stared at Tobi, who looked very pleased, even with the mask on.

"I have a hell of annoying feeling it's got something to do with that accursed walking mask over there. Why?"

"Don't ask me. Figure it out yourself, if you can, un."

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Deidara finished his last bite of the food and stood up with a smirk. "You're probably too stupid to figure it out, that's all, un," he explained, and jumped to the side to dodge the Jashinist's scythe.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Hidan screamed enraged and attempted to slice Deidara again, but the artist dodged it.

Tobi watched it with interest, it was actually quite amusing.

"I just said the obvious, un," the artist said and dodges the scythe again. "I don't have a problem. Oh, and btw..." He pointed to the holes in the floor. "You will be the one who pays that when Pein gets here. Which should be soon, un."

The Jashinist looked at the ground and twitched. "I don't give a damn!" he screamed and slashed at Deidara again, still not succeeding.

Deidara pointed at a spot behind Hidan. "You should, un."

Hidan twirled around, standing face to face with Pein. "Do you want something, heathen?" he snarled.

"Stop making such noise," Pein said. "I would like to work in peace."

"Blondie started it," Hidan defended himself between gritted teeth.

"Whoever started it is not the issue. The issue is that you can't control your temper. Fix the floor, without any help from anyone."

Hidan sent Deidara a death glare when he chuckled amusingly and put his scythe back on his back. "Tch! Fine."

Pein disappeared in a poof of smoke and Hidan turned towards Deidara. "You were fucking lucky this time," he said.

"Lucky? I would've survived either way, un," the artist said and grinned. "Come on Tobi, let's leave Panda-chan to his duties."

He walked out of the kitchen. "Coming sempai," Tobi said happilly and followed.

Deidara seemed even happier as he heard the Jashinist's enraged curses and promises that he would kill him one day. He looked up at Tobi.

"I'm going to take a shower, un," he said.

Tobi jumped in front of him and he frowned. "Can I join you?" the taller man asked.

The artist shook his head fastly. "W-what?" he yelled, startled.

"Pleeaaaseeee?" Tobi begged.

"No w..." he began, but he suddenly got a brainwave and grinned evilly. "Suuure... If you really want to."

Tobi didn't seem to notice the grin as he shouted of happiness and went ahead of the plotting artist.

**Author's Note: **I wonder what Dei's planning. Kukuku. x''D

If you like this fanfic, I'm taking oneshot requests. All the details are somewhere at the bottom in my profile. Go check it out if you're interested.


	6. I'll stop writing this Sorry guys

Dear Readers.

I know how much you guys like this, and therefore I'm very sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story anymore. I have a number of reasons. The first is, I'm simply not that into Naruto anymore and therefore writing fanfics of it is... boring. I don't have the passion for it anymore. Second, which is connected to the first... This pairing just isn't very appealing to me anymore. Third, I've got a new passion when it comes to manga. D Gray-Man. So I'll mostly be writing fanfiction of this manga instead. Four, I have a lot of new ideas (DGM, of course), so writing this just feels like an obstacle.

Again, I'm very sorry about this. But when you don't have the passion for it it just doesn't work. I had planned to try and force the last two chapters out but I just can't get myself to do it. Thank you for following this story so far and I love you guys for giving me this much support, because if I get to say so myself I don't really think this story is that very good anymore. xD

Still, I feel like this story was a really good milestone for my writing skills and possible career, so I surely don't regret writing it.

I want you to know that I _really _didn't want to just stop writing this, but I just can't continue. So sorry.

Again, thanks for reading. Love you guys. 3


End file.
